


Worse Than a Bad Time

by Lucidus79



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Broken Bones, Character death but it's not a big deal, Fingering, Forced Orgasm, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Sans, Undertale Genocide Route, ambiguous-gender Player
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucidus79/pseuds/Lucidus79
Summary: 报复心作祟产物。打GE被衫嘲讽？行，那就把他说的那些话还回去，搞到他崩溃哭出来
Relationships: Undertale Player/Sans
Kudos: 59





	Worse Than a Bad Time

**Author's Note:**

> #肮脏的黑客（Player）x Sans  
> #扶他衫  
> #无感情pwp  
> #Player无明确性别，只是用'他'称呼  
> #OOC  
> #！有G向操作注意！

人类极有耐心地等他醒来。

纯白色的房间角落里，骷髅双手被反绑在椅背后，无意识地垂着头。虽然被束缚于此，蓝色外套上却没有一丝因战斗而破损的痕迹，人类越过领口端详那些完好无损的骨骼，对自己的杰作感到满意——构建这个空间可花了一番功夫。哪怕上条时间线的金色长廊里只剩一堆灰烬，只要他乐意，他总能把Sans从死亡中拽回来，至于他的骷髅朋友对此有什么意见，那根本无足轻重。而且——人类带着十足恶意的目光停留在Sans闭合的眼眶上——考虑到他马上将会对他做的事，他很好奇Sans会如何反应。

审判者从来没有真正对他认输过——就算知道毫无胜算，就算一次次地被他轻易杀死，Sans总会在那条回廊挡在他面前。

该说是充满决心还是不自量力呢。

昏睡中的骷髅似乎感受到人类过于强烈的目光，不安地颤抖了一下。片刻后，Sans睁开双眼，略带迷茫的神色在视线触及人类那一瞬间变成憎恶。

“Heh. 是你啊。”Sans打量着这个从未见过的房间，难掩语气的疲惫，“所以这是什么意思？”

人类没有理会他，在Sans充满敌意的目光中自顾自地走到他面前，露出一个不善的微笑。他对骷髅扬起手中的刀：“看起来眼熟吗？”

Sans兴致索然地看着近在咫尺的刀锋，对这个无意义的问题不予理睬。当然很眼熟，无论是刀刃的弧度还是银色刀柄上雕刻的三角符文——那把刀不知多少次让他支离破碎，化为灰尘。骷髅左眼燃起蓝色火光，又在顷刻间熄灭，Sans皱起眉，并不意外地发现魔法在这个诡异的房间里不起作用。

人类将他失败的尝试看在眼里，忍不住感到好笑。他更进一步，将冰凉的刀尖抵上骷髅的颈椎，缓缓地用它划过几节椎骨，用力恰到好处，没有留下划痕，却难以忽略。人类进行着手上的动作，压低的声音有几分暗示：“但是我们今天要做的事光用它是不够的。”

金属在骨骼表面刮出生冷的沙沙声，顺着脊椎传入颅骨中，难以忍受的声音被放大了数十倍，Sans暗中试着活动被绑住的腕骨，发现它们被捆得非常紧。他突然有些希望对方就这样杀掉他——事到如今死亡已经成为习惯，他对接下来可能发生的事有更糟糕的预感。人类嘴角的弧度变得夸张，像看穿了他的想法一般，他忽然伸腿跨坐在椅子上，带着几近怜惜的意味说道：“不行，Sans。现在让我来审判你...嗯，你不觉得死刑太轻了吗？”

对方的身体非常僵硬——人类觉得身下的腿骨哪怕对于一具骷髅来说也过于僵硬，但是Sans似乎很识趣地没有反抗，更确切的说，是没法做出有效反抗。人类的视线对上那双光点，发现它们正极为不悦地收缩着，骷髅的眼神如锐利的针尖那样戳人。他手中的刀警告般地使力，刀刃卡入颈椎间的缝隙，将Sans抵在椅背上，另一只手则伸向他的肩膀，开始褪去那件外套。Sans眼眶中的亮点熄灭了，但人类毫不在意。单手操作加上对方并不配合，他花了不少时间，最后蓝色外套成功被褪下大半，悬在骷髅被绑向身后的手臂和椅背之间。

人类没作停顿，手从那件单薄的白色衬衫底下探进去，伸入骷髅的胸腔。手指从最底部的肋骨开始，顺着它的弧度缓缓划过，触及末端后轻巧地跳跃至另一根。简单的动作被刻意放缓，柔软的触感和颈椎上冷硬的刀锋形成反差，令Sans不安地挣扎起来，腕骨在粗粝的绳索上摩擦出了刮痕。人类凑到他头骨边轻轻“嘘”了一声，示意他不要乱动。那只手在胸廓内摸索着，终于触及一颗悬浮的倒心型，人类嘴边绽开笑意，随着骷髅呼吸一滞，怪物的灵魂被攥在手中。

将它拿到眼前，人类打量起这颗灰色的灵魂。它看起来平平无奇，既不是决心的鲜红也不似它主人的蓝色魔法，但是将它托在掌心中时，能感受到其中的魔力波动，就像脉搏或心跳。它的温度偏低，甚至比骷髅胸腔内的温度还低一些，不过只能说是凉爽，还称不上冰冷。人类松开抵着Sans的刀，让它消失在虚空中，腾出手来好奇地戳上那颗灵魂——感觉就像某种凝胶，但是富有弹性。与此同时，Sans明显颤抖了一下，光点闪烁在黑色眼眶中，似乎极不情愿地再度亮起。

看起来怪物的灵魂相当敏感。

手指愈加用力地戳上灰色灵魂，手掌时不时包裹着它，将它揉捏得微微变形。人类满意地看到骷髅艰难地咬紧牙关，好像在忍耐什么难以承受的酷刑。他继续把玩着手中的灵魂，略带惊讶地发现它开始变得湿润，有滑腻的液体从表面分泌出来。他兴致盎然地挑起眉，带着询问的目光看向Sans，对方却躲避着他的视线。人类将手指停留在倒心型的凹陷处，缓慢且有力地绕起了圈，随着灵魂愈发湿滑，那些液体顺着手指淌下来，滴落在二人之间。灵魂中传来的脉搏逐渐强烈，他忽然伸舌舔上它的顶端，没有尝到味道，但是凉丝丝的触感很是令人愉悦，于是人类将半颗灵魂含入口中，舌尖舔弄着柔软却极有韧性的表面，用口腔感受它的颤动。Sans这会儿已经无法控制身体的颤抖了，有细小的汗珠在他头骨上成形，连呼吸也变得比平时急促，倒有些像刚经历一场剧烈的审判战。

“为什么不试试求我停下来呢？你知道...如果你肯试一下，我说不定会认真考虑呢。”人类暂时放开那颗灵魂，用手指刮着它表面的液体，戏谑道，“但如果你不肯...我就当你很享受了。” 

Sans的视线与他对上，其中无外乎是愤怒和仇恨，和灵魂的状态截然不同。他的声音沙哑，不知是因为怒火还是被强行挑起的欲望：“我确实挺享受一次次地杀掉你。真是遗憾啊，现在我们不能那么做。”

人类啧了一声，脑内闪过不愉快的回忆，他忍住当场杀了他的冲动，深知不能让Sans激将成功，那样未免太便宜他。人类的神色阴沉下来：“你真该诚实点的。”

话音未落，一根手指粗暴地捅入灵魂，将它挤得变了形，他不得不用另一只手加以固定，免得它从手指上滑开。Sans如受电击般弓起背，分明将一声呻吟吞了回去。人类不满地摇头，开始快速抽动手指，他的动作幅度很大，试图将整根手指都埋进清凉的柔软中，完全没有考虑它是否是为这种剧烈运动而设计的。越来越多的黏滑液体从倒心型中流出，手指插入时发出扑哧的水声，人类听见Sans的呼吸变得沉重，但那些整齐的牙齿紧紧咬住，不让任何声音漏出来。他盯着那双几乎失去焦距的光点，觉得他的隐忍相当有趣的同时也好奇他能坚持到什么时候。

灵魂灰白的表面不知何时泛起一层蓝色荧光，人类放缓手指的速度，伸舌舔过它的边缘，它的温度因人类的体温而提高了不少，那些仍在流淌的粘液更是无法忽略。舌尖在灵魂上打着转，一声难以察觉的低吟从骷髅嘴边传出，人类恶劣地勾起嘴角，张口将灵魂咬在齿间，使那声低吟变成惊叫。牙齿缓缓地、不容抗拒地扎进去，轻易穿透了柔软的表面，几乎要将怪物的灵魂生生割成两块。Sans激烈地挣扎起来，人类按住他的双肩将他固定在椅子上，免得他们摔倒在地。骷髅颤抖得厉害，喉咙里传出模糊不清的呻吟，像被叼住喉管的猎物发出濒死的嘶鸣。

在彻底咬碎那颗灵魂之前，人类及时停下动作，即使牙根还有些发痒。倒心型上留下清晰且极深的牙印，表面莹蓝的光辉也黯淡下去。他望进虚空中浮现的数值面板，确保Sans的hp还经得起折腾，便不再理会那颗伤痕累累的灵魂，随手将它塞回骷髅胸腔内。Sans剧烈地喘着气，汗珠沿着头骨滑落，他再次试图挣动被捆住的双手，和灵魂传来的剧痛相比，腕骨上的痛楚不值一提。

人类发觉他的举动，声线染上莫名的愉悦，他学着审判者的语气：“嘿，Sans，你看起来因为什么事情很不安啊。看来我做得还不错，嗯？”

Sans冷冷地瞥了他一眼，完全不掩饰眼中的嫌恶。人类耸耸肩，也不介意他带刺的眼神，他会让那双眼里失去不必要的情绪的。

刀已经回到手上，人类不假思索地划开骷髅身上那件碍事的衬衫，将刀尖抵在肋骨上来回滑动，像在拨弄琴弦，又像在决定从哪里下手比较好。一开始只是轻轻地刮蹭，然而随着人类脸上的笑容越来越大，利器在骨头上留下浅白色痕迹，并且还在继续加重力道。锋利的金属与骨头擦刮出难听的响声，骷髅因疼痛而发抖，刀刃还在不断施力——

“咔嚓”。某根肋骨不堪重负地断裂了。

Sans没能忍住那声痛呼与随之而来的咳嗽，折断的肋骨以一个扭曲的角度凄惨地弯向胸腔内，断口渗出的少量血液顺着肋骨蜿蜒而下，在空隙间形成悬挂着的血珠，直到承受不住重力的应召而滴落。其他足够幸运而没有裂开的肋骨上也满是划痕，深浅不一，触目惊心，猩红色在满目疮痍的惨白上蔓延开，勾勒出一幅瑰丽的图景。人类笑了起来，他看了一眼仍疼得抽气的骷髅，暂时收起刀，转而将手伸向那条黑色短裤，轻而易举地扯掉了它。

除了常规的骨骼构造外，裤子底下空无一物，人类挑眉，伸手探寻那些骨头的棱角，来自上方的血滴溅落其上，在白色骨骼上绽开一朵朵血花。手指随意戳进骶骨上那些孔洞，环上末端的尾椎，另一只手在耻骨表面摩挲，人类抬起头观察Sans的表情，对方则黑了眼眶，不愿意与他对视，但是他急促的喘息中确实掺进一丝热度，而非纯粹的痛苦。人类继续手中的动作，滴落下来的鲜红被恶趣味地抹开，不均匀的红白像是没有认真上色的画作。他一时兴起，当着Sans的面将沾血的手指伸进嘴里，那双眼眶依旧漆黑，他却知道对方的视线在关注他。人类眯起眼，怪物血液的味道很淡，没有那么重的铁腥味，他恶意地咂了几下，手指从嘴里抽出时带出掺杂血色的津液，不出意外地让Sans皱起了眉。再低下头时，人类忽然注意到对方耻骨上浮现的朦胧蓝光，他愣了一秒，嘴角勾起若有所思的弧度。

“你可真是个变态，Sans。不过，该说我一点都不意外吗？”

在对方抗拒的沉默中，人类再次将手探进他的胸腔，伸向那颗漂浮的灵魂。手掌毫不怜惜地蹭过断骨，令骷髅瑟缩了一下。灵魂上的齿痕依旧扎眼，湿润也未褪去，他将它捧在手里，舌尖轻轻舔上凹凸不平的伤痕，像是在传达并不存在的歉意。温柔的爱抚与先前的暴力截然不同，更容易让人沉迷，人类满意地听见Sans低声呻吟起来。他愈加放轻动作，泛起蓝光的灵魂被灵巧的舌裹住，时而吮吸时而轻柔地按压，滑腻的液体又从其中流出，混着唾液一同从倒心型底部滴落。人类将它从嘴边拿开时，Sans发出一声几近惋惜的叹息。

“唔，那个表情...你看起来真的很不满意啊。”人类一手捏着怪物的灵魂，将它凑到他嘴边，湿漉漉的水渍蹭上那些牙齿，“不如你自己来？”

见Sans迟疑着，人类在刚才就被消耗得差不多的耐性到了尽头。银光闪过，他抬手将刀用力扎进骷髅齿间，然后扭转手腕，强行将它们撬开。在那些牙齿后边，一条蓝色的舌头发着微光，此时它表面被刀尖划破的创口正流出淡蓝色液体。Sans眼中的光点因疼痛而收缩，他下意识地扭头避开，却令人类不悦地把刀刃捅得更深。

“搞清楚，我不是在问你。”他嘶声道，把灵魂塞进Sans被迫张开的嘴里，甚至没有抽走那把刀。Sans眼中闪过一抹异样，他用舌卷起那颗灰色灵魂，艰难地拨弄它，舌头的活动使得更多液体从创面渗出，将整颗灵魂染得发蓝。骷髅的喘息愈发沉重，蓝色液体顺着他嘴角流下，人类带着惊叹观赏这堪比自渎的画面，不免呼吸急促起来。

所以，当Sans将灵魂狠狠推上刀刃的锋芒时，他一时没有反应过来。灰白色碎片在刀尖迸开，骷髅的身形消散在飞扬的灰尘中，最后给他留下的那个眼神带着嘲弄。

人类沉默几秒，忽然笑出了声。他捧起一抔尘土，看着它从指缝间流逝，自言自语了一句“有意思”。

沾满灰尘的手伸出，触上虚空中的存档。

...

“看来你读过档了啊？”Sans稳住呼吸，故作轻松地说道，虽是问句语气却非常肯定。他将灵魂从口中吐出，任它下坠一段距离后悬浮在半空，漠不关心的模样让人怀疑那到底是不是他的灵魂。

人类握着那把刚从他嘴里抽走的刀，指尖心不在焉地涂抹刀刃沾上的蓝色液体。他望进那双光点，平静的语气之下是真实的残酷：“Sans，你很清楚存档是怎么运作的，你也很清楚我如今的能力——可能并不完全清楚，但你会了解的。用死亡来逃避未免太幼稚了点，至于像以前那样杀了我...那也是不可能的。不过我并不介意你去尝试，无用的挣扎只会让你更绝望，让我更乐在其中罢了。”

Sans强撑起来的笑容缓慢坍塌，他看起来更疲惫了。

刀尖轻轻戳了戳浮在空中的灵魂，令它左右晃悠，随后托起它送回骷髅胸腔内，人类对他投以笑容：“我早说过，你应该诚实点。你刚才...还挺享受的。这并没那么难，不是吗？”

“也许对你来说确实是段糟糕的时光。不过，那不是我该考虑的事情。”人类笑得恶劣极了，他用刀挑起Sans的下颌骨，“不管怎样，事实就是你根本无能为力啊，我的法官大人。不如乖巧一点，谁知道我会不会饶恕你呢？”

人类打了个响指，束缚住Sans双手的绳索滑落在地，一只骨手几乎立刻卡上人类的脖子，后者似乎早有预料，连眼皮都没有眨一下。不仅如此，他若无其事地将骷髅从椅子上拎起，一手抓住肩胛骨把他狠狠撞向一边的墙壁，膝盖则顶在腿骨之间，将他固定住。脊背和后脑被猛烈撞击，震动牵扯到断裂的肋骨引起一阵钻心的疼痛，Sans有些发晕，却没松开掐住人类脖颈的手，尖利的指骨扎进肉里，早该见血的深度却诡异地没有一点液体流出。

“我是不是刚告诉过你最好乖一点？”人类沉声道，满是警告的意味，声音听起来很流畅，完全不像被人掐着脖子，“省省你的体力吧，它等会还有更好的用途。”

说话间，刀尖抵上骷髅胸口，突然施加的怪力使又一根肋骨瞬间断裂，Sans痛苦地闷哼一声，终于松开卡着对方脖子的手。人类没有满足于此，他举刀对准那根肋骨与胸骨的连接处再次扎下去，一下、两下，力度不轻不重，每次都使参差不齐的断层更为破碎，却又不会太快结束。金属与骨头奏响一曲刺耳的交响乐，带血的碎屑在刀下飞溅，Sans张着嘴已经喊不出声音，白色光点在眼眶中颤动，随利器落下明灭不定地闪烁。他伸手去抓人类的手腕，试图阻止这种疯狂的行为，但骨手因疼痛而虚弱无力，只能是无济于事。

伴随一声轻响与Sans控制不住的低声呜咽，肋骨彻底脱离身体掉落在地，骷髅胸前留下的那道缝隙就像百叶窗上的缺口。血刹时从惨不忍睹的断面喷涌而出，覆盖了先前差不多凝固的血迹，为白色骨骼又添上一笔浓烈的艳红。人类因愉悦而扬起的唇角也溅上血红，身旁那具骨架正在极大的痛苦中瑟瑟发抖，纤长的指骨无意识地揪着人类的衣袖，几乎将那团布料撕碎，若非人类还把他牢牢按在墙上，他恐怕早就倒下去了。人类随意晃了下胳膊，将对方甩开，抬手擦掉嘴角沾上的血，这时候才想起来查看一眼面板，然后，他对着怪物仅剩不多的hp皱起眉，有些遗憾不能多卸下几根骨头。

眼眶中紧缩的亮点重新展开，Sans咳嗽起来，有血从齿间溢出，他的状态实在不容乐观。视线终于汇聚在人类身上，骷髅声音嘶哑，还带着疼痛的颤音，但依然没有告饶的意思：“伙计，你...直接杀了我更简单。”

“老实说，我很高兴看见你一心寻死，但现在还不行。”人类不认同地摇头，膝盖忽然撞上对方两腿之间，让骷髅来不及合拢的口中发出一声闷哼，悬在肋骨间摇摇欲坠的血珠洒落下来，混进满地猩红中。人类收起沾着骨屑的刀，煞有介事地对Sans摊开手掌，像是在表示他没有恶意，然而唇边懒得掩藏的促狭笑容让这一幕毫无说服力。

“放轻松，Sans。说不定你真的会开始享受呢。”

膝盖顶在耻骨上摩擦，人类低头咬住一根锁骨，以齿碾过它。感到胸口有一股力量在推搡，他看也不看地抓住试图把他推开的骨手，将它们按在墙上。牙齿时轻时重地印在骨头上，轻柔的时候只是搔痒般刮蹭它的边缘，用力时却恨不得深入骨髓，随后舌头也参与进来，沿着齿痕边缘勾画，直到两根锁骨都布满咬痕，人类才肯放过它们。他将头埋在骷髅颈间，气息打在他的颈椎骨上，张嘴轻咬那些骨节。Sans的呼吸毫无节奏，低哑的呻吟夹杂其间，不过多半是出于伤口难忍的疼痛，身体所受的重创或多或少侵蚀了意志，他再也没法掩盖那些声音。

骷髅的双手被松开了，而它们只是无力地垂下，不再热衷于无用的反抗。于是人类将他揽在怀里靠着墙坐下来，一只手伸至背后抚摸他的脊椎，从脑后的颈椎缓缓向下，一直延伸到腰椎，手指刷过不平整的棘突，指尖钻入每一处凹陷，并用指甲轻挠骨节的连接处。与此同时，他俯身将胸骨上半凝固的血舔去，舌尖追随着血迹来到缺了一根肋骨的断口。人类轻柔地吻上那截断茬，使骷髅浑身一抖，并且随着舌头试探性地伸出，极轻地绕着断面转圈，疼痛中竟混入些许快感，Sans完全克制不住低吟从齿间溢出。没有谁比他更清楚，这份小心翼翼只是恶魔的伪装，但脊骨上温柔的触碰与印在胸腔的柔软舔吻仍无可挽回地激起了触电般的感觉，电流不断积累着，在骨盆处汇集。

“呃...停..停下...”

人类当然不会停，他舔去方才唇边蹭上的血迹，伸手把发着蓝光的灵魂从对方胸腔里掏出来，过于湿滑的表面差点令他脱手，人类小小地意外了一下，随即勾起笑容，将灵魂放入口中。那是一种凉爽的，愉悦的体验，怪物灵魂因刺激而微微震颤着，魔法波动在舌尖荡漾开。他忍住将它咬碎了吞下去的冲动，反而轻轻舔弄柔软的表面，双手则附上骷髅的骨盆。在那层亮起的朦胧蓝光中，有东西已经成形，耻骨上方的蓝色性器与人类男性一般无二，但在稍靠后的位置，一道酷似女性器官的细缝泛着隐隐蓝光。

“Wow，这可真是个惊喜。”

从口中取出湿透的灵魂，人类语气中的愉快并非伪装，他冲Sans眨眨眼，一手握住那根已经微微勃起的性器。骷髅眼眶中的光点闪烁着消失了，但是当人类开始移动手掌，不同于他的温度刺激着敏感的部位，他没法继续控制脸上的表情，白色光点难堪地转向角落，同样没法控制的还有凌乱的喘息。

手指富有技巧地挑逗着柱身，让它在他手中逐渐挺立，它的温度比人类体温稍低，不过随着持续不断的刺激似乎有升高的趋势。灰色灵魂又被放入嘴里，不同的是，这次人类将它轻轻叼在齿间，俯身凑近Sans。灵魂挨上骷髅闭合的齿，过量的液体流下来，渗进齿缝间。视野被人类挡住，Sans被迫转过视线和他对视，对方眯起眼，带着明显的恶趣味，又把灵魂往前凑了凑，并以舌尖轻挠它的底部，同时忽然加快手中的动作。身体和灵魂被同时刺激，叠加的快感像一阵电流窜入头骨，骷髅难以自禁地张开嘴，蓝色的舌裹上了灵魂未被触碰的部分。

发热的呼吸打在他们之间那颗灵魂上，不知是唾液魔力还是血液混合在一起形成的粘稠液体顺着倒心型往下滴，倘若不是骷髅身上触目惊心的伤，满地干涸的鲜血以及躺在角落的断骨，真会让人误以为是恋人间的缠绵。

人类抬起一根手指轻触茎身顶端，就着溢出的湿意缓缓转起圈，手掌则继续抚弄整个长度，魔法像血液一样在蓝色性器中流动，制造出脉搏般的搏动。他用舌把灰色灵魂压在骷髅口中，一边抬眼去追随那两颗白色光点。Sans涣散的视线在被他打量时忽然艰难地重聚起来，光点闪烁着躲避过近也过于直接的盯视。人类对此不置可否，手中动作多了几分力度，让骷髅口中呼出的气息更加急促。他仔细倾听，直到那些沉重的喘息彻底没了节奏，手中的性器微微颤动，人类忽然松开它，同时也快速将灵魂从口中移开。

“看着我。没人告诉过你做爱的时候要专心吗？” 

还是那个恶劣的笑容，人类抓着灰色灵魂，让液体顺着指缝流下来。Sans大口喘气，控制不住地向上挺腰，高高翘起的蓝色性器晃动着，似乎在寻找支点。人类俯身附在他头骨边，吐气间尽是暧昧，口中的话语却残酷至极。

“你得好好看着你是怎么在杀死你朋友的凶手手里被玩到高潮的啊，Sans。”

人类没给他太多反应时间，骷髅眼中光点紧缩之际，他将怪物的灵魂直接贴上挺立的欲望，用手掌将它们环住，快速上下撸动起来。Sans微启的口似乎本来打算说些什么，现在却只能发出意义不明的呻吟，他在激烈的快感中弓起背，性器顶端射出的蓝色液体溅上人类的手，以及手中那颗灵魂。

“啧啧，你是不是还挺享受这种背徳的感觉？”

骷髅的喘息还未平复，人类已经就着他射出的液体将手指探进阴茎下方的小穴中，有力的手指挤开肉壁，向深处探索，高潮后敏感的身体诚实地做出反应，穴肉轻颤着咬住手指，如同邀请一般。相比之下它主人的反应就没那么可爱了，大概是终于找回一丝理智，Sans的眼眶黑了下来——尽管他不知道脸上残留的蓝晕让这个表情没有应有的气势，但至少...努力值得赞赏。作为对此的鼓励，人类欣然将第二根手指塞入小穴中。Sans轻哼一声，显然不适应过快的节奏，骨手搭上那条手臂试图让他停下，但是力气过于微弱，完全起不到半分阻碍的作用。

人类干脆地无视了他的抵抗，将注意力放在手中的触感上。包裹着手指的甬道紧致而柔软，温度同样低于人类的体温，对骷髅而言侵入身体的手指应当是灼热的，无怪乎刚散去一些的蓝晕又爬上他的颧骨。两根手指继续推进，终于齐根没入小穴中，潮湿的软肉挤压着它们，他勾了勾手指，一声呻吟从Sans齿边溜出。

“那个声音...那是刚高潮了一次的人的声音。嘿，好奇第二次之后它该有多好听吗？要不要一起试试看？” 

人类活动着手指的同时不忘出言戏弄，指腹贴在内壁上仔细地碾过每一道褶皱，将体温传递给怀中的骷髅。他控制动作的幅度，意在消耗对方剩余不多的理智，而Sans轻颤的身体和时不时屏住的呼吸无疑证明，当他够耐心的时候，他确实很擅长挑起情欲。淡蓝色液体随着手指搅动不住地从穴口溢出，人类抽出同样沾满了黏腻液体的手指，按在阴蒂上来回摩蹭，将发硬的肉粒夹在两指之间揉捏。他逐渐加快节奏，骷髅难耐地扭动身体，泛着莹蓝色水光的穴口蠕动开合着，当人类终于将手指浅浅刺进那片湿润中，Sans几乎主动在抬腰迎合它们。

“真该让你看看你现在的样子。谁能想到...”手指用力捅进湿滑的甬道，引得对方一声低喘，“...我们的审判者居然..在主动求欢？”

快速进出的手指搅起清晰的水声，肉壁紧紧含着它们，贪婪地吮吸着，而前端没有任何抚慰的性器又挺立起来。骨手无意识地向下伸去，被人类握住腕骨钳制在手中。他瞥见Sans目光涣散，嘴角流下透明液体，显然暂时丧失了思考能力，便不再耐着性子挑逗对方或用言语来羞辱他，转而将手指凶狠地刺进深处，指甲毫不怜惜地刮上柔软的内壁，就着渗出的血和还在不断涌出的液体飞快抽动。

粗暴的动作令骷髅更重地呻吟起来，人类啧了一声，将第三根手指也塞了进去，在被他的体温感染而愈发温热的甬道内旋转着挺进。紧致的通道不留空隙地包裹住手指，腰椎摆动着迎合它们，挺立的性器随人类的动作摇晃，Sans的呻吟中掺进隐约的呜咽声。人类忽然低下头，准确咬上他胸前那节肋骨的断茬，伤口传来的分明是尖锐的刺痛，却成了此刻最强烈的刺激，骷髅惊叫着向后仰去，甬道紧紧绞住手指，小穴深处涌出的热流打上指尖，性器也颤抖着喷出蓝色液体。人类吐掉口中碎渣，欣赏Sans的表情——蓝色的舌头正挂在他嘴角，唾液顺着它流满大半个下颌骨，颅骨上的汗珠随着骷髅大口喘息缓缓滑落。

“那个表情...是高潮了两次的人的表情。嗯？或者勉强算是三次？无所谓，反正马上也用不到这两个数字了。”

指尖随意戳弄肉穴深处蠕动的软肉，人类没有继续动作，确保Sans的注意力放在他的话上。

“对了，我是不是还没和你说过我是怎么让他们变成灰尘的？你知道...那真的挺有趣，让我们从遗迹开始吧？”

对方的呼吸在那瞬间停滞了，绞着他手指的穴肉收紧，从Sans眼中骤然变得尖利的光点人类知道那是出于愤怒而紧绷了身体，但他无所谓地继续下去。

“...她难以置信的表情，真是印象深刻...哈哈，而应当对此作出审判的那个人...此刻正在种族灭绝者手里湿得不像话？说真的，这样是不是更能让你兴奋，嗯？”

“...go to...HELL...”

骷髅艰难地拼凑出几个单词，声音因怒火而发抖。

“Sans，这样可不行，我不想从你嘴里听到呻吟以外的东西。你为什么总能让我不愉快呢？”

话虽如此，人类脸上看不到一丝不悦，反而挂着莫名的笑容。他把骷髅靠在墙边，伸手拾起不远处的断骨，那上边的血迹已经凝固成发黑的深红。人类一手握住骷髅的腿骨将它掰开，直接将大半根骨头塞进仍滴着水的小穴，肋骨比手指长得多，断面上尽是参差不齐的锋利碎片，这样的一捅到底让Sans难以忍受地叫了出来。人类根本没给他反应时间，抓住肋骨底端毫不客气地抽动起来，被撑到底的通道显露出半透明的状态，他甚至能透过那层浅蓝看见带血的骨头在其中搅动。

手中粗暴的动作不停，那流了一地的粘稠究竟是血还是淫液已无从考证，人类附耳过去，以截然不同的柔缓语调在Sans耳边轻轻陈述他每位友人的死状。骷髅胡乱喘息着，眼眶中溢出晶莹的透明液体，像蓄积许久的雷雨终于降临，但落下的每一滴水珠都寂静无声。

怪物泪水中难以言喻的沉重悲戚人类并不想理解，他笑着对他说：

“记得从十二之后帮我数，好吗？”


End file.
